


winter

by cloudrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudrry/pseuds/cloudrry
Summary: Harry hates winter.But Louis... well, Louis loves it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	winter

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! i dunno if people actually read my stuff but i just really wanted to get this out. i wrote it like 10-20mins and i might be proud of it. but it is 2am so my brain is jskfjdkjksjdk right now. anyways this is literally a hundred and so words so enjoy i guess!

Harry hates winter.

He hates that snow seeps into his boots when it melts, the way he can't wear his favourite pair of trainers, the extra effort to cover up, having to come up with plans to get snow out of the tires, _the freezing fucking weather._

But Louis... well, Louis loves it.

He loves catching snowflakes on his tongue, having another excuse for sweater paws, bundle up in layers, starting snowball fights, and even _the freezing fucking weather_. Sometimes Harry thinks he's superhuman.

Although, Harry must say, he loves the way Louis' eyes sparkle in the winter, his giddy attitude about the season, and cuddling with him by the fire in the living room.

So maybe winter isn't so bad.

And maybe, just maybe, he might be in love with Louis Tomlinson.

**Author's Note:**

> [fic post!](https://rosewithdagger.tumblr.com/post/637868130410086400/winter-133-words-harry-hates-winter-but-louis) | [my tumblr](https://rosewithdagger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
